


You're on Candid Camera

by Vhanstiel (Wongvhan)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candid Camera, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wongvhan/pseuds/Vhanstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters run a Youtube candid camera channel. Everything is legal and must be approved by the authority first. But a prank is still a prank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're on Candid Camera

Sam, disguised as a tourist - with sunglasses, Hawaii shirt and khaki shorts - approached a passerby around the park which is a local attraction in its own right. 

“Do you know where ‘The Risotto’ is?” He handed a map to young couple lovers. It is a map of Southeast Asia. The couple looked at the map and stunned. One of them pointed out that it’s world map - if not a continent. Sam started to argue and raised his voice.

“You’re calling me stupid. I know what Asia looks like!” 

That will do. The couple looked threatened and also afraid. Now, it’s Dean queue. 

“Is this guy troubling you?” Dean stepped in. 

Sam pushed him “None of your business, punk.”

“It is now” Then they started pushing each other. Things got more violent. The couple was caught between. The girl clung tightly on to her boyfriend who lost all the color in his face. Then Sam took out a fake knife and stabbed Dean in his stomach. The fake blood (combination between black coffee and artificial color) spilled everywhere and Dean pretended to drop dead right there. 

Sam pointed the knife to the couple. “This is all your fault!” He yelled. The girl screamed and cried for mercy. 

Dean came alive with a smile on face as Sam pulled him from the ground. He consoled the couple, embraced them, and pointed to their closest hidden camera. The girl cried again, but with a different reason this time. 

Dean high-fived Sam. This would go well. Now, they are waiting for more preys.

* * *

The second prey tried to call a police. But the Winchesters already made an arrangement to the local police dept and have a fake one standing by closely so that the prey doesn’t actually call the authority. 

Sam stabbed the fake police. Dean, who’s supposed to be fighting with Sam, hugged him instead. The prey was confused as hell. 

* * *

 

The third one - a very pretty brunette - followed Sam’s story and did not even comment on Southeast Asia map. Sam pretended he believed her every word. When he pointed out that it’s actually a candid camera program, the girl covered her mouth but still exchanged a peck on a cheek with Sam. Sometimes, their ‘victim’ had their own mischievous play, and it’s alright. 

* * *

 

The fourth one ran away after Dean was stabbed to the ground. Sam followed but was never able to catch the guy. He turned to the camera and shrugged. Dean sprung up from his death and scared the crowd surrounding him.

* * *

 

The fifth and last prey was supposed to be just like any other prey. Except that he stood between Sam and Dean. “I believe we can settle this by non-violence method.” He said sternly. “We should play twister.”

Sam took the opportunity to punch Dean hard in the jaw. Dean passed out for real this time. All he heard was “Oh my god, Dean. I’m so sorry” from Sam then his world turned back.

When Dean woke up, his head was resting on the stranger’s lap and the bluest eyes he has ever seen was staring right at him. The stranger, cradling Dean’s in his lap, explained that he mentioned Twister in hoping to lighten the mood up and stop the brawl. He said no more but, as his fingers traced Dean’s hair, Dean’s also did the same with the stranger’s stubble. 

“Ahem.” Sam cleared his throat and pointed the hidden camera for the stranger to see. “Oh.” The stranger said. He looked disappointed. 

Dean, making no attempt to get up, said “I think I see the star.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tune for more. This is just an Hor'derves.


End file.
